


Star Warrior

by CyberSunflower



Category: Seihou Bukyou Outlaw Star | Outlaw Star
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Drama, F/M, NSFW later in the story, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSunflower/pseuds/CyberSunflower
Summary: The events of the Leyline has passed and the Outlaw Star crew have finally settled into a working crew on Heifong. But when a mysterious trip to a genetics lab leads to a key about Gene's past, this leads them on a totally new adventure, along with the MacDougall brothers. Together, the crew and MacDougall must fight off MORE space pirates and journey across the universe on another quest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic I'm thinking about picking up again...if I can XD
> 
> I do not own the characters of Outlaw Star, only my OC.

"Gene. Who is that," asked Jim. Gene stared at the glass tube containing electro-fluid surrounding a feminine figure. Gene stared in disbelief as everyone in the Outlaw Star crew awaited an answer from the captain.

"That's…my sister."

**[A week earlier]**

"I don't know why I have to go to the doctor anyway. It's not like I got insurance," Gene said as he pouted in the chair in the hospital. On one side of him sat Jim Hawkings, his teenaged partner and, Melfina, his beautiful bio-android girlfriend on the other.

"You need to get a check-up at some point. Especially with all the running around through space, we've been doing," said Jim flipping through a medical magazine.

"Okay then. Why'd you bring them?" Gene pointed to Twilight Suzuka the assassin and Aisha Clan-Clan, the powerful Ctarl-Ctarl sitting opposite from them.

"For reassurance," Jim replied, "You'd think I trust you to actually go to the doctor by yourself. Come on, you're not that responsible." Gene slumped further into his seat with a groan. If only he could just teleport out of the situation and into the nearest bar, he thought to himself. Melfina reached over and grabbed Gene's hand, "Don't worry Gene, I'm sure you're fine," she said in a soothing voice.

Ever since the events at the Leyline, the Outlaw Star crew became inseparable. On occasion, they separated for the different jobs, shipping, bounty hunting, assassinations (more or less Suzuka's doing), but they all came together for important matters. Gene going to the doctor was one matter. Everyone at some point or other checked the status of their health, except for Gene. It took some convincing (and threats), but they got him into the hospital for a checkup. Jim put it simply; the hospital was cheaper and more low profile than a private physician.

Just then a nurse came out with a clipboard, "Gene Starwind." Gene let out a sigh and reluctantly got up from the waiting room chair, following the pretty nurse. He was led to an examination room with a scanning bed and high tech equipment to accommodate the advancements in medicine. The nurse checked his blood pressure, vitals and looked at his records. She instructed him to remove his clothes and lay down on the bed that resembled a smaller more compact MRI machine. The scan began checking for internal ailments as the doctor entered the room. "Hello, Mr. Starwind," the doctor said with a smile, "I'm Dr. Allen. How're you feeling today?"

"Not bad doc," Gene said blandly.

"It seems its been a while since you've had a check-up."

"Yeah well a friend recommended I come," the redhead said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yes. Mr. Fred Luo is a dear friend and patient. He wanted me to tell you not to worry about the bill. Since you're endorsed by him and his company you are technically employees to him." The scanning machine finished its job and stopped its low whirling.

"Well, I guess ole Freddy-Boy came through," Gene said sitting up and scratching the back of his head.

"Well the test are complete on this end, all we need is a blood and urine sample." Gene started getting dressed in his usually black jean and tank. The nurse came in and took Gene's blood and urine sample. The doctor came back in letting Gene know that their onsite labs didn't pick up any ailments, other than telling him to ease up on the alcohol. He half-heartedly took the doctor's advice and left.

"How was it," Suzuka asked placing down the magazine and getting up from her seat when Gene came through the door.

"I don't know, it seems I'm all good. Healthy as a horse," he said with a cocky chuckle.

"I'm surprised seeing as how you love your liquor. I was expecting him to say your liver is completely decimated," Jim said earning him a head smack from Gene. A growl left Aisha's mouth when she got up, "Can we get some food now! You guys said we would be getting food after and I'm hungry now," she said practically screaming.

"Inside voices Aisha," Suzuka said.

"Yeah, alright," Gene sighed. The group left the office with Jim and Melfina both thanking the staff and apologizing for their noisiness.

Later, Gene's samples were sent to a lab on Heifong specializing in genetic scanning and medical research. Upon receive the blood and urine samples of Gene and other patients around the planet of Heifong, scientist immediately scan for anomalies and diseases. When Gene's samples were scanned, a notification signal appeared on the screen of the technician. "What's that," one of them asked. The other began typing and opening the files revealing a match to a sample SX19 from a research facility in bioengineering and genetics. "I can't believe it," the technician said, "get the information from the doctor about the donor," he told his colleague. He picked up the phone and called a Dr. Tate.

The Godchild Bioengineering and Genetics Research Laboratories Incorporated halfway across Heifong was a gleaming facility that was a beacon of scientific advancements. It was the first research facility built on Heifong and was the most respected research labs in the known universe. It was a pioneer in genetic discovery, engineering and bio-android technology. It was the same research lab where Gene's blood samples were sent to for further testing. The phone rang in the office of Dr. Troy Tate, lead scientist and physician a part of their genetic and physical engineering department. The serious scientist's forehead was wrinkled, looking over data results and compiling notes on a case study labeled 'Star Child'. The phone ringing broke through the silence in his office. He answered it running a hand through his dark hair that was starting to turn gray and the edges of his temples just slightly.

"Yes, Dr. Tate," he answered, weariness lacing his voice.

"Dr. Tate, we found a match," the lab technician said frantically. The doctor's eyes grew wide in disbelief.

He ran a removed his glasses, "A match? Are you sure."

"Yes, sir. We received a sample today that matched SX19." This news made the Tate run a hand over his face. He let out a sigh and turned his chair to look out the window from his office. He could see the sun setting and one of Heifong's moons rising in the distance. "So she does have someone."

After the Outlaw crew got back to their home, everyone made their way to their respective corners. Gene parked himself in front of the TV, Jim went to organize their bills hoping they got calls for jobs when they were out. Aisha started to argue with Gene about what to watch on TV, Melfina sat back worried about the outcome of the fight, while Suzuka had her nose in a good book, silently amused at the scene. The next day the crew was busy with an important and successful delivery job while, Suzuka as always, was off getting her portion of the rent and other living expenses. After they came back from a job, the phone rang immediately. Jim answered immediately hoping it was another job, "Hey Gene, you have a call." Gene strolled over to their phone.

"Hello is this Gene Starwind."

"Yeah, who's calling," he said in his usual brusque tone.

"This is about your test results from yesterday's visit," said the doctor over the face call.

"What's up doc? Did you get my results mixed up or something, "he joked.

"No, actually we would like to come into our facilities for some extensive test. Since your records show an extensive amount of time spent in space, we just need to do a more detailed and in-depth test to give you a more accurate bill of health."

"Oh really," Gene asked surprise.

"Yes, we do this all the time with patients who travel through space frequently. It's merely just a precaution. A lot of people are fine, it's just to make sure."

"Oh well okay," Gene said looking over to Jim with a raised eyebrow, "When do you want me to come in?"

"Is it possible to come in anytime today," asked the doctor with urgency lacing his voice.

"Um okay," Gene said incredulously. A sigh of relief left the doctors lips.

"Wonderful, I'll send you the address to the facilities." With that he hung up before Gene could ask anymore questions. The directions came in on the screen immediately and Gene wrote them down.

"What was that about Gene," asked Jim coming over with a glass of water in his hand.

"Well, apparently my health check-up isn't complete. Something about spending a lot of time in space and needing more detailed test or whatever," he handed Jim the paper with address and coordinates of the lab. As Gene went over to the couch to relax, Jim practically choked on his water when her read the address.

"Gene," he yelled, "Do you know where this is?" Gene replied with a lazy shrug and a blank expression, which turned to confusion when he looked at Jim's wide eyes. Melfina and Aisha walked in the door groceries in their hands.

"Gene. Jim. We're home? How was the job?" Her bright brown eyes lit up seeing her friends had returned safely. She began to unload the food as Aisha began tearing into a bag of potato chips.

"It went really well, Melfina. We're getting closer to paying Fred back in full."

"That's great, Jim. What would you guys like for dinner," she asked getting out some pans and utensils. Gene got up from his spot on the couch and stretched his arms over his head, "Sorry, Mel. I got a call from the doctor."

"Oh no," she replied with a gasp, "is it serious?"

"Nah, they just want to do some more test," he looked over to Jim, "so where is this place anyway?"

Jim risked stealing some chips from Aisha's bag. "The place we're going is the oldest research facility on Heifong. But it's kinda far so I suggest we eat now," he said finishing his snack. Melfina prepared a quick meal for everyone, as Jim delved into the history of Godchild Bioengineering.

Taxis weren't as reliable as having their own car. Gene found a junk car that would have been demolished, if Jim didn't use his genius to fix it up. With a little work and an upgrade link to Gilliam, the crew had a remodeled car, fashioned to compliment the XGP and to make travel around whatever planet, easier. And all it took was a couple hundred won to make repairs (way cheaper than getting parts for the XGP). The crew piled in and set in the address to go nearly three hours away, even with the turbo boosters that make the vehicle more like a racecar.

"So why exactly did they want you going all the way out here again for a check-up," Jim asked upfront in between Gene and Melfina.

"I don't know, maybe this facility is better equipped than the hospital," Gene paused and gulped, "or maybe it's something more serious."

"I don't know Gene, something seems off. It's a research facility we're talking about."

"Well whatever it is we'll find out when we get there," Gene said pressing on the gas more. He appeared aloof and unbothered by the whole situation, but in all honesty, his stomach was in knots. His anxiety rose the closer they got to their destination.

Dr. Tate stood looking out of his window, hardly taking his gaze off of the entrance. He was looking at the people coming and going out of the facility, wondering if the entering individual was the match to SX19. He watched as a red car pulled up the facility with a red-haired man in a yellow coat accompanied by a child, two women and what looked like to be an alien. He sat down in his chair from the overwhelming anticipation. He ran his hand through his hair, hoping that this wasn't a mistake. _Gene Starwind. Who was he? What kind of person is he? _He was making up for so many things that he hoped this one decision wouldn't end him. "Dr. Tate," called a voice over his phone. It was the front desk guard. "Yes," he answered excitedly.

"He's here." He immediately hung up. _The man known as Gene Starwind was here. _He exited his office running into a fellow geneticist.

"Dr. Tate," the young doctor called.

"Yes, Dr. Veda?"

"We need to talk about it."

"Walk with and talk, I'm on my way to do something important." The five-six woman caught up to his five-eleven frame walking so fast he was close to running downstairs.

"I don't think this is a good idea," she started.

"It's a bad idea to return something lost that doesn't belong to use."

"No, but all the progress we made and the work we've gone through to achieve such a- "

"Is more important than righting a wrong," he said cutting her off. He pressed the down button when they got to the elevator. It felt like the past year, especially the last stress-filled months has taken a toll on him, but he was determined and nothing could make him go back on his decision. Dr. Veda followed him into the elevator not done trying to get him to convince him otherwise.

"No, but we are losing the most precious and valuable thing, because of some self-fulfilling mission. Are you ready to start from scratch building a weapon of this magnitude?" He was used to walking away from her whenever he wanted to avoid the subject of SX19 and possible outside connections, but he was trapped in the elevator and needed to face this head-on if he was going to do this.

"Well, with all the data and results you've been collecting I'm sure it would be easier to replicate our work."

"But you decided to shut down the project," Dr. Veda said frustrated.

"I sure did, and I'm not going back on that. You fail to understand the magnitude of this endeavor."

"Well, tell me. I'm sure that we can continue the work you and Dr. Khan put in." The name itself gave him indigestion. He's been trying to forget Khan's hand in this whole project, but it seems that Dr. Veda won't let him.

"Khan's work died with him, plus this is a person we're talking about not some lab rat or robot."

"I'm sure we can find some solution to continue with SX19." When they got to the Lobby floor, he gave a sigh of relief.

"I already did Maya, and it's standing over there." He scurried out of the elevator with his colleague right on his heels.

Gene walked into the symmetric, sterile building filled with fear of what may happen inside. He signed in with the security at the front door. "Pretty tight looking security for a research lab," Aisha whispered.

"That's because, they deal with a lot of complex experiments that a lot of people would try to get their hands on," Jim replied. The guard told them to stay here and wait for a Dr. Tate. Melfina stepped beside Gene seeing that he was deep in his thoughts with worry lines peppering his forehead. She comforted him by rubbing his arm. He turned to look at her and gave her a reassuring smile. To everyone else, it seemed like five minutes but, to Gene, it seemed like five hours. He didn't know what was going on. Any and everything could happen and he felt his stomach completely disintegrate when he was tapped on the heard a voice call out for him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Starwind?" Gene turned to see a dark-haired man in a lab coat, being followed by a dark-haired woman sporting a lab coat and glasses.

"Yeah that's me," Gene turned to face the man staring at him eye to eye.

"I'm Dr. Tate, thank you for coming," he said holding his hand out. Gene took with a strong grip, still incredulous of the reasons behind this trip. They said they wanted to do more testing on him to make sure he's healthy, but he's been in enough trouble to know most traps start off as something else.

"So what exactly are these test you have to run, Doc?" He dropped his hand and raised an eyebrow. Dr. Tate chuckled at the young man's question.

"Come walk with me, Mr. Starwind," he started walking back towards the elevator that he just left. Gene was hesitant to follow the ambiguous doctor, but he followed anyway with everyone following him.

They came to a brightly lit floor brimming with different doctors in lab coats, chattering about scientific experiments with their clipboards and notes glued to their hands and shoved in each other's faces. The Outlaw Star crew took in the busy and chaotic scene in astonishment. Dr. Tate led them deeper and further into the facility which led Gene to finally speak. "So Doc, why exactly do I need to run these test I'm supposed to be taking," Gene asked grabbing the doctor's arm. Dr. Tate and Dr. Veda stopped just short of a door marked 'Restricted: Authorized Personnel Only'. He couldn't hold back the information any longer and he could see the young man getting wary of following him any further without answers. He took in his athletic frame and the small scars visible from his arm. He also took note that he had a Ctarl-Ctarl in his company and knew of their rumored strength and power. He saw the questioning face of his other companions like the boy and the two other women with them. He glanced back at Dr. Veda for assurance before taking an exhale, ready to explain.

"What are you looking for," asked the young redhead.

"It's not about what we're looking for, but what we found." Gene lets go of his arm with a slightly horrified expression.

"It's better if we show you."

The doctor went over to a keypad and scanned his ID, placed his palm on a liquid gel-like opening and held up his index finger for a little needle to take a DNA sample. The system scanned the information for a mere moments before a green light of the door turned from red to green with a robotic female voice saying "_Access Granted, Dr. Tate"_. Once the doors slid open the crew entered with the doctors and came to their destination. A large room filled with tubes and wired, with supercomputers and medical machinery. There were other doctors in lab coats and other personnel in full hazmat suits. In the middle of the room was a tank filled with greenish liquid and a person, a girl, floating in the tank. Melfina moved closer to Gene holding his arm.

She was young and looked to be around the same age as Melfina except her hair was lighter and she looked peaceful amidst all the low humming sounds of the computers and machinery drowned out by the voices of scientists. Dr. Tate watched the young man's blue eyes grow wider as he stood in awe. The knot in his heart had finally dissipated looking at Gene's reaction. Tate knew he could finally put the project to rest and his mind at ease.

"Meet subject SX19, or, Stella. Years ago we found her after her escape pod landed on Heifong. A…colleague…of mine was working on a project that I found could help heal the extensive injuries. We've been taking care of her ever since, trying to find someone with some kind of DNA link, something that proved she just didn't come out of thin air; some link, any link to possible family, " he walked up next to Gene placing a hand on his shoulder, "You are her link."

"Gene. Who is that," asked Jim. Gene stared at the glass tube containing electro-fluid surrounding a feminine figure. Gene stared in disbelief as everyone in the Outlaw Star crew awaited an answer from the captain.

"That's…my sister." Gene stepped closer to the glass container. "Her name is Max."


	2. Falling From the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Outlaw Star or any of the characters other than the OCs.

"Yes, this is just a routine diagnostics we do, weekly." They watched Gene anxiously as he walked forward and placed his hand on the glass. It was cool to the touch and Gene wondered if his sister was cold in there. Dr. Veda had walked up and whispered something in his ear. He cleared his throat and everyone but Gene turned their heads.

"They are about to remove her from the diagnostic chamber. If you could follow me into my office, I can explain in detail everything you need to know." Everyone had their eyes on Gene who still stared at the girl. Dr. Tate anticipated a reaction like this. His heart felt lighter feeling this young man keep his eyes on his long lost sister.

They had to drag Gene backwards out of lab as he refused to tear himself away from the tank. Other doctors had already drained the tank, leaving Max slumped on the floor. She opened her eyes looking around and slightly shivering as the glass opened away. She wrapped her arms around her bare body as someone came over to her to give her a towel. Gene left before he could get her attention. His impulse told him to call out to her, but he couldn't as he was separated by reinforced chrome and steel that lead to the lab. They took another ride on the elevator, fifteen stories above ground to the sleek office of Dr. Tate. It was a fairly big office completely with graphs and maps of genetic findings against on wall and an artistic magnification of DNA on the other There was a simplicity to the furniture that a little coziness to the chrome office. There was and door that led to a private lab that Dr. Tate did more of his top secret and more confidential experiments in.

He sat behind his desk while the crew sat in various places around the room. Suzuka, Aisha, and Melfina took the couch while Gene and Jim took the two seats in front of Dr. Tate's desk. He removed his glasses to press the bridge of his nose. Being a hands-on scientist meant he had more work to do than most and made tough decisions; one was sitting right in front of him. Jim had many questions, some for Tate, but mostly for Gene. "Dr. Tate, how is this possible," the boy asked speaking up for his friend, who was slumped in the chair beside him. Gene had a glazed look in his eyes, like he wasn't mentally present to understand anything, leaving Jim to be his proxy for information.

"How did you find Gene's sister- "

"How does Gene have a sister," Aisha interrupted, "I mean you would think someone would remember if they had family or not. Way to go, Starwind. You sure got some heart, forgetting you- Ow!" Suzuka had silenced the girl with a swift smack to the head with her wooden sword. The doctor felt amused at the crew's antics but, continued to answer Jim's question.

"Well, Mr. Starwind would have a sibling like most people who share the same parents. But I suspect the real question you're trying to answer is how she came here to our lab?" He paused to wipe his glasses clean of an imaginary smudge. Doing something remedial could calm his nerves when delving into the story.

"I think I should start from the beginning. As a scientist I'm tasked with discovering ways to improve the lives of many beings across the galaxy. A problem solver and much like you, Mr. Starwind, I'm an explorer waiting to discover something new about our universe, " he paused and shifted his focus to the one piece of art that in the office, trying to gather his thoughts. "Unfortunately, we may not achieve what we are searching for in our lifetime, and at times we compromise our scientific integrity for our personal goals. I had a colleague, who wanted something so bad that he let it consume him. You're probably wondering, why now, why all of this to find your lost relative? I can't let my desire for scientific discovery overpower my humanity and morals."

Gene looked present since the news hit him. His eyes held awareness and concern, "But Doc, how did she….I thought she was…" he could finish the statement, but Dr. Tate saw Gene's eyes forming fluid in them. There were questions he had for the young man himself.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Mr. Starwind. It will give me some context in the state we found her," he sat back in his chair and laced his fingers together.

Gene remembered everything like a bad nightmare that would probably haunt him until the end of time. The last space ride with his father was a family trip with him, his father, and his younger sister. He remembers her laughter still sounding like her first time in space when she was five, with her pink elephant in hand. Before that particular space ride, their father gave her and late birthday gift that he was going to wait until she was a little older, but changed his mind. Their mother's star necklace with a beautiful opal stone in the middle of the gold pendant was given to the young girl. At twelve years old, she wanted to go in head first into exploring the universe like her father and brother. And it was on that fateful day when their ship was being attacked by space pirates, that their father put them in escape pods, without concern for his escape. Gene remembers the tears streaming from her bright eyes and the screams for her father to come with her. Many times, when the same nightmare of the consumable void of space haunted him, he would hear her voice calling for him.

He told the doctor how his father sacrificed his life for them. He revealed to his crew members of two escape pods on his father's small ship. Instead of taking one, Gene's father put his children in separate pods. He never told anyone of his sister, not even Jim. "Her pod departed right before my father's ship exploded, I thought it didn't make it out. I was so hopeful that maybe it did, I went searching for her when I landed on Sentinel. When I couldn't find her . . . I thought . . . " Gene paused and lowered his head. He didn't need to finish his thought for everyone to understand his feelings. No one faulted him for not knowing. Dr. Tate nodded his head, "She did make it." Gene looked up in surprise, with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "We had a small research lab on Sentinel III. Before I became head geneticist at this institution I managed a small lab. I found Stel-. . . er . . . Max. . . in her pod badly injured but alive. Once we stabled her vitals, we proceeded to try to perform surgery. However, her injuries were very severe; a large portion of her spinal cord was damaged along with parts of her brain. We thought we were going to lose her, when my colleague, Prof. Gwen Khan, developed a new bio-android project." The team stiffened at sound of Khan's name. Melfina noticeably shuddered, Suzuka placed a hand on her lap to comfort her. Dr. Tate caught on to the tension shift in the atmosphere. "Did you know Khan," he asked.

"Let's just say we've crossed paths before," Jim interceded before anyone else could.

"Well, thanks to his success with developing bio-androids, I proposed using the same process to heal your sister. If we were able to create and grow complete humanoid life forms from DNA tissue of the deceased, then maybe we could repair live, human tissue. Khan was fond of the idea and once I was invited to test my proposal I ended up working on other genetics projects for him. That's not to say I abandoned my initial purpose, oh no. I used my position as one of the lead genetic scientist and co-worker of Khan to gain access to the necessary scientific medicine to heal, Max. Well. . . almost."

"What do you mean almost, "Gene asked, his voice tinted partially with anger and partially with fear. Dr. Veda quietly exited the room, hoping no one notice; no one noticed, except Suzuka.

"Well, physically she is in excellent condition, however she does have memory loss. We successfully repaired her spine and brain, but when she came out of her coma she couldn't remember anything about her accident. At first we thought it was just her temporary, but soon we realized the possibility of her memory being slightly erased in regeneration." Gene leaned back in his chair, wiped a hand over his face, and let out a resigned sigh.

"But," started Dr. Tate.

"But," asked Gene with a unison "BUT?" From the rest of the crew.

"She did have a picture with her that might be helpful, " the ringing of his office phone silenced his statement. _The picture, _Gene thought. Once he hung up the phone he turned back to the crew, "Well it seems your sister is awake. You can see her if you want," Tate said rising out of his chair. The crew didn't have to be told twice and quickly exited the room behind Dr. Tate.

Gene stared at the door of her room, showing no sign of entering. He was so close to stepping on Dr. Tate's heels all throughout the facility until they reached the door to Max's room. "Well, are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna go in," Aisha screeched at Gene.

"I'm going, I'm going," he yelled back, "I just need a minute," he whispered to himself.

"Do you want me to go in with you Gene. You know, as support," Melfina asked with a smile on her delicate face. Gene looked back into her bright, brown eyes and felt comforted by them, but this was something he had to do on his own. He could face going into space after the traumatic accident. He could face being the captain of a ship overcoming any disasters that come their way. He could face the galactic Kei pirates and come out on top. This may be the hardest thing he was going to do, but he was going to do it. With an inhale, he opened the door and walked inside to the fluorescent white walls and blinding lights. The walls had pictures, hand-drawn pictures, of flowers. Sketches of real objects mixed with math equations. There were shelves with books on the far wall near the bed. On the other side, a nightstand with a lamp and books stacked on top of it like they had been recently read. Sitting at the edge of the bed was a girl. All Gene could see was the back of her head with her golden hair. She was dressed in a simple medical gown. Unlike the bland, white, paper gown he had to wear at the hospital, she was wearing a cotton gown that tied at the side. Without warning, she calmly turned around, stopping Gene in his tracks. Her gaze froze him in place. _She looks like mom_, he thought to himself.

"Hello," she said with a bright voice. His presence didn't deter or scare her.

"Hey," Gene replied in a shaky breath.

"Are you another doctor," she asked tilting her head to the side.

"No. I'm...uh..." She walked up to him almost like he was a fascinating, new object. When she got closer he saw one of her eyes was different. Max, like their mother, had green eyes, but one of them was brighter with an electric, greyish tint. That crash left her on the brink of death; it wouldn't be unlikely that her eye was damaged. He expected a scar, but surprisingly there weren't any that he could see. Her peachy skin looked smooth and unscathed from the look of her bare arms and legs.

"Well are you a new tutor," she asked her eyes getting brighter. Gene blinked at her excitement and watched as she went over to the nightstand picking up books. "I've already finished Dr. Jonas Hapshire's book on gravitational star alignment and shifting mathematical theory. " She opened the book and took out the slip of paper that was acting as a bookmark. _The picture. . . the last picture they took before the accident._ Gene couldn't take his eyes off of the wrinkled square and how she gingerly handled it.

"I'm not a tutor either." Max blinked at his sudden words breaking through her words on formula mass. She stepped closer examining him now, her gaze trained to stare him down. Her look wasn't that of suspicions but of genuine interest. Gene kept his eyes on picture in her hand and as if by mental telepathy she looked down at the picture. Her brow furrowed trying to figure out what was so striking about using a picture as a bookmark. Out of all the things in her room this was the only thing that held the key to her past. Everyone at the Institute, all the doctors and tutors and scientists told her that she has been here for seven years, but nothing before then. The faces in the picture unfamiliar and foreign. It was supposed to be her family, from what was speculated. The man was supposed to be her father and the boy smiling in the picture next to a young girl that resembled herself was supposed to be her brother. The smiling redhead had his arm over her shoulder, bringing her with the biggest smile on his face. Max imagined that they were close and that brought a dull pain to her heart. She only remembers and knows objective feelings. She was Project SX19, or Stella as Dr. Tate called her. He gave her that name when she couldn't remember her own. In fact, Dr. Tate was the only one that treated her like a person. While Dr. Veda and the others ran their test giving her cold, observing stares, he wanted to know how her day was going. He asked her about her studies and interests. He wanted her to be more than a subject for scientific advancement; even if she was their crowning achievement. Dr. Tate asked her if what she would she do if she ever found her family. She told him she wouldn't know how. He told her he would help her. . . if it was the last thing he ever did for her.

Max looked up from the picture and looked back at the stranger in front of her. His blue eyes and red hair familiar; too familiar.

"Are you the red-haired boy," she asked suddenly. The man seemed shocked when she handed him the picture. He took the picture with a shaky hand and visibly swallowed looking at the picture.

Gene held the picture and immediately felt his heart implode when seeing the picture of his father and sister smiling before they took that fateful trip to space. It was right after her birthday, their mother's necklace around her neck. Gene frantically looked up remembering the necklace she was supposed to have on her. He was met with her questioning look.

"Where is your necklace," Gene asked. She held his gaze until she had to break it to go to the nightstand, pull open the drawer and pull out the white gold necklace, the opal stone embedded in the star pendant reflecting the blaring lights above. It twinkled like the stars in space when you looked up into the sky from below. Their father got it for their mother as a reminder that no matter where he traveled she was the most important and most beautiful star in the entire galaxy. She died knowing that, and his daughter was that reminder.

"You're the boy in the picture," Max stated as she started to put the necklace back around her neck. She took it off whenever she had to go into the diagnostic chamber; like the picture she took great care of it.

"Yes," Gene answered back without hesitation. Max took the picture from his hand. She studied for a moment.

"You're my brother?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?" Max didn't know it but that question was the hardest for Gene. His only family couldn't even remember her name and not by any fault of her own. _She really doesn't remember me_, he thought.

"Gene. Gene Starwind," he answered in a strained, horse voice. She tilted her head, "So that means my name is Stella Starwind?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head and a smirk on his face, "your real name is Maxine. Max for short. . . in fact you prefer Max." Her eyes widened at the new name for her. She mouthed it and whispered it a few times; the name foreign but intriguing to her.

"Isn't Max a boy's name," she asked slightly amused.

"It usually is, but our parents thought it would be interesting. Different. . . Special." Max gave a wide smile. She had to deal with a lot of emotions not remembering anything about her past life. She had hoped that the reason no one found her for so long, because they were all dead. She prayed that they didn't forget about her and leave her alone and confused. She liked being special; it meant they loved her. . ._Right?_

"It was that or Geraldine," Max made a face at the name earning a chuckle from her brother. "It went with the nickname Gene and they thought Geri was a cute nickname."

"Yeah, but I would mind having a name like Geraldine. I kind of like Maxine and don't mind it." Gene liked that she had a sense of humor.

"I like it too," he said with a smile. He stepped forward and hugged her. The contact surprised her. She wasn't used to this kind of contact, she was always kept at a distance. _So this is what it's like,_ she thought, _to be hugged._ She understood what affection was and she knew it was reserved for those one considered important and having a fondness followed by physical contact to express said fondness, but no one ever showed it. She was the experiment. The subject. The closest thing she ever experienced was Dr. Tate placing a hand on her head or rubbing her back in a soothing motion. His fondness was limited by professionalism and an effort not to get too attached to her. The hug from her brother who was significantly taller than her, enveloping her with his broad shoulders was different. It was something so new and yet so different. She felt her shoulder get wet and his shoulders shook a little. Gene was crying, squeezing her tighter like he wanted to press her into his chest and hide her away. Max didn't know that the haunting burden of questioning whether or not his sister was alive was finally answered. His wish to put his mind at ease was granted. He found her and was never letting her go.

_This is nice, _Max thought. _I like being special to someone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you guys for reading please review! Tune in the next chapter with the reunited Starwind siblings.


	3. Regeneration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters from Outlaw Star. OC's are my babies though.

Gene couldn't stop the tears. He felt bad for getting the back of her hospital gown wet, but she didn't mind. He was overwhelmed and didn't care to fix his appearance when he brought her out of her room to meet the crew. He did however, feel awkward when everyone stared at her for the longest time before Suzuka came forward, introduced herself, and greeted Max with a kind smile. Everyone else followed being jogged out of their stupor. Max immediately attached labels to the new faces to help her remember until she could do it without them. Jim was the boy with a bird's name, his last name Hawkings, and he was the youngest. Suzuka had a sword at her side, so she was the female samurai. Aisha Clan-Clan was the catwoman. . . the loud catwoman. Lastly, Melfina, who seemed closer to her in age, was the doll because she was very beautiful and cute just like one. It seemed very distant, but that was the way Max connected to people.

The only contact she was used to was the formal encounters with the scientists; minus the slight fatherly care of Dr. Tate. He was the only one that didn't refer to her as SX-19. However, that didn't make up for the lack of companions leading to very minimal if not non-existent interpersonal skills. She felt awkward meeting them. She at first gave them her lab identity before stumbling over her real name. Dr. Tate had the release forms in hand before Gene even thought of the idea of her leaving the institute. Her brother signed them without a second thought. Dr. Tate seemed content with the swift decision, almost like he was preparing for the day she would leave. This was a lot for Max to process, but she went with it. She let the outlaw crew gather all her belongings, which was very little, and take it to their vehicle. She mostly had books and papers or artwork she did in her spare time when she was allowed to walk around the grounds of the facility. There were many different species of flora that were used as genetics tests subjects. She empathized with them being a test subject as well. She stood in front of the nightstand next to her bed as the light commotion went on around her. Gene signed the papers, wide-eyed and shocked. This seemed fast for him as well, but Gene wasn't ready to leave her here another day. He's always been one to go by the cuff of his sleeve. His sister was coming to live with him shouldn't require a second thought. He watched her stuck in front of the nightstand just looking down. A nurse came to him and gave him a change of clothes for Max before he approached her.

"If this is too much, we can come back another time," he said. She turned to him looking at him with the same inquisitive look that caught him off guard.

"No," she said softly, "It's not that. It's a lot, but I want to go. It's just-," she let the statement hang wide open as she opened the drawer to reveal the pink elephant she had the last time he saw her. It had slight stains on it and the right arm was re-seamed with pink thread that was a shade lighter and one of the bead-eyes had a little chip in it; mirror image of its owner. It was the same, practically the only thing about the siblings that remained intact other than the picture. She looked up to him and exchanged the pink elephant for the clothes before disappearing into the bathroom.

Dr. Tate walked Max out to the awaiting car. He was the only thing that tugged at Max's heart to stay. He was the first thing she saw waking up and the lifeline to finding life after the accident. He was going to be the first thing she would "remember". She was still hesitant since this was the first time she was stepping outside of the walls of the institute. What was the world like, at one point she knew, but it was something like new territory. Max looked up at the building then back at Dr. Tate with a knit in her brows, like she wished to tell him something, but knew she probably shouldn't. He looked back at her and gave a longing look. He really did care for the young girl. He knew he threw everything into making her whole again and threw just as much if not more of himself into finding her family. He told himself if he couldn't find her family he would adopt her. There was always a small part of him that wished that she was the lone survivor. Even now he was wary of letting her leave the safety of his care. He didn't know this, Gene Starwind, and any person who just let his only sister rot in a medical lab didn't deserve the light he resurrected. Unfortunately, he understood why Gene didn't know she was alive. He saw her after the crash and there were moments when his conscious had to come to terms with a little girl dying. He saw the pain and haunting mixture of regret and relief on Gene's face. When he was recounting the attack of their ship that left them orphans, he practically was reliving the emotions of loss and despair. Dr. Tate saw how he looked at his sister with such love and affection, the inward battle between his scientific sense of self and his empathetic self-conscience was finally settled. He was doing the right thing. No matter how much he got attached to her as a project of medical advancement and surrogate daughter, he had to let her go. _There is something much bigger than me at stake_, he thought to himself. _This is for her. _

_"_I think there is something you should have. I thought about getting it for your. . ._birthday_," he reached in his lab coat pocket. He pulled out a thin bracelet with a star charm and an iridescent bead hanging from it. He got it because it had a matching white gold finish like her necklace with the opal stone embedded in the star around her neck. It was her most prized possession aside from the stuffed animal and picture, so he wanted to do something nice for her. He hooked it around her wrist and saw her examine it in awe. She gazed up at him with astonishment and gratitude. The next thing she did n shocked Dr. Tate, but he accepted it without question. She awkwardly wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug. Max tried to mimic what her brother did, but knew that her height and size hindered her when it came to Dr. Tate. It was quick and fleeting but as soon as she pulled away, she gave the brightest smile he'd ever seen from her, before whispering a quick goodbye. That image was permanently ingrained in his memory, giving his soul the comfort it need heading forward from this day on. _With a smile like that, stars and jewels suit her, _he thought as he watched her half-jog-half-skip to the awaiting car. He watched it pull off into the distance looking at the head of wavy, light hair going with it. _She is safe. . .Rise my little warrior. _

"Now what," asked Dr. Veda asked coming up behind Tate. He turned to his colleague who was one of the objectors to the whole situation in itself. She assumed Max was a lone survivor and thought his search for any family was going to be fruitless. She carried on the experiment and test, Max's studies and exercises like she was going to remain in the facility until time came to use her for something important. Veda never expected Tate to succeed and was irritated that he did. All that work Khan poured into regenerating the girl was now thrown away.

"We carry on," he finally replied sensing her slight anger.

"All that time wasted," she said in a condescending tone.

"I didn't know reuniting a family was a waste." He did not have time for her questioning his decision. This was the right thing and he cannot and will not reverse it. Veda followed behind him as he reentered the building, expressing her opposition to the idea of letting go.

"We will have to start completely from scratch," she stomped her foot as she stopped by the elevator. Tate sighed at her persistence in discussing her disdain. He knew her determination and pursuit in the name of science bordered on an overwhelming consumption; nowhere near Dr. Khan but very close. He was disappointed at her disregard for Max as nothing more than a project, which is why he was happy he controlled the project overseeing Max. He wanted her to have something more than a life of being a tool for the advancements of greedy people.

"That's exactly why I kept the notes. The purpose was to help regenerate the human body."

"But, Dr. Khan," she started before being cut off by Tate.

"My colleague and friend, Khan had a distorted view of how the human body should be cared for and human beings in general. All he wanted were tools, created to find the Leyline."

"Speaking of which did you see who the Starwind boy was with," Veda asked in excitement.

"Yes, I saw and I'm glad she is alive and well. And I know what you are already thinking and the answer is no." With that, Dr. Veda stopped for a moment silently seething at her colleague. Dr. Tate though Khan disappeared looking for the Leyline but, Veda knew better. She wished he hadn't had fused with it, falling at the hands of a certain red-haired captain and his motley crew. Then she wouldn't be stuck here with this weak man.

He may be just as brilliant as Khan, but Tate lacked his ambition.

To Veda, in order to succeed, that's all you need. Khan succeeded in finding the Leyline, and so will she. With or without Tate.

Their home was so different from the lab. Everyone fell into place, Aisha falling on the couch in front of the T.V, Melfina deciding to start dinner and making herself busy in the kitchen, Suzuka gathering a book from the side table and retreating to a comfortable chair in the corner, and Jim going to his room to work on figures and upcoming jobs. Everyone fell into their own rhythm and pace, like this is what they would do usually and she was visiting. Max felt so. . . out of place. "Make yourself at home, sis." It sounded so foreign to her. _Sis._ It just rolled off of Gene's tongue and tingled his lips as he said it. It was just as foreign but not unfamiliar. "I-I'll set your stuff down here and we'll figure out where you can sleep later." Max nodded. Their loft-like living space barely had anything on the walls except for different pictures littered on a back wall. She walked over and browsed the little windows of their memories captured and immortalized as long as the picture exists. Memories that were made and could be used to trigger the mind into reminiscing on the day and time and feelings that came with that moment.

Max remembered the picture she had with her. The first time she was conscious after the accident. The faces were so foreign, the emotions irreplicable, and there was no one to tell her who they were to her. The doctors just guessed that, the people in the picture were her family and that since she was the only one in the wreck that they might be dead. The overwhelming feeling of loneliness washed over her. They thought because she couldn't remember them that she lacked empathy or any connection to them, but that was the last thing she felt. It frustrated her that she couldn't remember enough to mourn for their loss. They didn't have names; they were the nameless father and brother, uncle or nephew, family who perished in a spaceship crash. The only time she would see their faces was in that captured moment; only it didn't have a memory to accompany it. She mourned silently in the recesses of her mind as her body healed.

"Max," called Melfina. Max replied without taking her focus off the pictures. "Do you want something to eat?" It took Max a moment to decipher within her body whether or not it needed food. She was so used to the nurses coming in a feeding her on a schedule without question. Dr. Tate would sneak her snacks randomly, but he did it without asking if she wanted them. Melfina was the first to let her decide what to do about her body.

"Yes, actually," she said subconsciously rubbing her stomach. She walked into the kitchen, sat at the table and watched her move around the kitchen. Max felt a small tug in her chest to help Melfina make the food, but while she was battling with herself, Melfina already caught on. "Do you want to help?" Max nodded and handed her an onion with a kitchen knife. She helped Melfina make dinner, following her instructions carefully. She liked chopping onions, she liked mixing things, and she liked it when Melfina smiled at her, telling her she did a good job. It was like when Dr. Tate brought a new book for her to read or when he would stop the exercises because he could tell she was tired and he brought her a snack. She liked Melfina. She wasn't like Dr. Vega or the other scientist, she was nice like Dr. Tate.

"Melfina," she started. Melfina looked up, acknowledging the inquiry in her voice, "How did you meet my brother?" Melfina blinked once and smiled again.

"It's a long story actually." Before Melfina could disclose anymore information, Gene came into the room arguing with Aisha. The subject was unintelligible as they were arguing over each other.

"Food smells great, Melfina," he said sitting at the island.

"Thanks. Max helped," Melfina said with a smile

They ate dinner, with such fervor. Recounting stories of past adventures, while helping themselves to seconds. Max finished her food, and without asking, Gene offered her seconds. He even let her have the first piece of dessert. They toasted to her arrival like this wasn't anything new. She soon got familiar with names and personalities. As a ragtag group themselves, adding new people to the group was nothing new, but it meant so much for Gene. Through the whole dinner, he watched her chew while listening to Aisha and Jim retell their past adventures; some before the Leyline and some after. He subconsciously wiped food from her mouth poured her more juice to drink. Everyone else saw how he looked at her and cared for her. They didn't say anything, because they knew that he might get embarrassed. They weren't used to seeing this side of him. Sure he was soft with Melfina, but this was a kind of tenderness was new. It felt like their merriment went well into the night until Jim reminded everyone of a job that needed to be done in the morning. Where was Max going to sleep?

"There is a room, I just use for storage in the attic of the building. It has a closet and enough room for a dresser and bed. But I have to clean it out first, so you may have to sleep on the living room couch for a couple of days," Jim said in an apologetic tone. Max gave a small nod and sat on the couch in the scrub pants and white shirt given to her by the institute. She had no pajamas, so she laid on the couch watching the television. Gene came back with old sweats and another shirt for her to sleep in and an extra blanket.

The television was off, but she still couldn't sleep. She cuddled with her stuffed pink elephant as she listened to the silence of the house. If she tried hard enough she could hear the breathing of the others in the loft. She heard soft padding on the carpet making her look up to see Melfina.

"Are you okay, Max," she asked. Max sat up and gave her sleepy nod before replying, "Just having trouble sleeping."

"The couch might not be as comfortable as an actual bed, would you like to sleep with me just for the night?"

"I don't want to be a burden and make you uncomfortable," Max replied.

"Well how about I sleep out here with you. I hadn't finished telling you the story about how Gene and I met." Max thought about it for a minute and she was still curious, "Okay," she replied.

Melfina retrieved her comforter and made her way back to the couch. Only the moonlight from the windows high up, close to the ceiling was their only source of light. Both girls were wrapped in their comforters, Max with her elephant tucked under her chin, as Melfina started retelling the memory of how she came to meet the rambunctious redhead. Max realized she had more in common with Melfina than she thought. Melfina was a bio-android whose purpose was to find the Galactic Leyline as the navigator to the high-powered ship, the XGP. She found out she was actually 3 years old instead of 19 which immediately blew Max's mind. But what was really shocking to her was that she knew and was created by Dr. Nguyen Khan. While she never met Dr. Khan, she never forgot the fact that he created the bio-android program that regenerated her body. She never forgot because, Dr. Vega made sure she didn't forget. She could sense the tension between Dr. Vega and Dr. Tate when the subject of the apparently deceased Khan; even when they coded their speech with subliminal phrases thinking she wouldn't catch on, she knew they were talking about Khan. Dr. Vega pressured her to revere the man as the sole reason she is still alive. _Never forget, you live because of him_, she would always tell Max whenever she inquired about Khan. Before she knew it, Max fell asleep curled up on the couch with the crown of her head touching Melfina.

As Dr. Tate worked hard in his lab, going over notes from numerous genetic experiments, a firm knock on the door pulled him from his work. Dr. Vega came in to deliver more reports and paperwork, "Here are the files you asked for." He exchanged the files with copies he had waiting on his desk, "I want to start these projects tomorrow," he said not taking his eyes of his paperwork. She begrudgingly took the other folders and proceeded to walk out of his office. She made her way to her own office, taking a paranoid look over her shoulder. She locked the door, before she took out a small cube from her lab coat and placed it in the middle of the floor. A red holographic light illuminated the dark space and shifted into an image in front of her. A brooding figure with a black cloak covering said figure except for a mechanical arm appeared in front of her.

Dr. Veda kneeled in front of the hologram before speaking.

"My lord," she said.

"Mayami," the deep-voiced hologram spoke, "What news do you bring me."

"Tate," she began with disdain in her voice, "He let the experiment go. Apparently, she did have a surviving family member. . .and you will be pleased to know I located the Maiden of the Leyline as well." The figure gave a jolted reaction from Veda's information.

"How, did you find her?"

"She walked in with the red-headed space punk who has the XGP. Apparently, SX19 is the sister to Gene Starwind." There was silence as the man lifted his other arm to tap his chin.

"I will send others to follow them. I'm pleased with this new information; you haven't failed me yet, Maya." She bowed her head and hid her smile. _It's only a matter of time before I am rid of that useless man_, she thought to herself. _I will have the weapon awaken. _

** _Many planets away. . . _ **

Shots rang out in the abandoned warehouse meant for renovation. One man, bright, red Mohawk and black cloak, took cover behind a discarded crate.

"Get ready to let those bastards have it," he called out to his comrades who were scattered and ducked behind equally large objects. "Fire!"

The men fired in the same direction opposite their position. Bullets and shells flying everywhere. A halt in their shooting was followed by tense silence into the dark void, waiting and hoping their target was hit.

A gun clicks behind them.

They are met with a blast from a castor gun from a tall, tan-skinned man in a long red coat.

The mohawked leader panics as half of his men are blown away by a castor gun and soon becomes even more freighted when he turns to escape only to be met face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"Where do you think you're going," said a silky voice. Stunned into silence as the rest of his men are taken out by their assailant he looks up only to have the imposing figure come out of the shadows and revealed a beautiful man with pretty, feminine features and long aqua-green hair. His appearance gave an air of soft masculinity, but when he gazed into those lavender eyes he saw the menacing coldness in them.

"It seems I've caught a rat in my trap," he said with a maniacal smirk gracing his features.

"Good work, brother," called the tall man. He grabbed the lone survivor by his throat and held him up. The man looked at the scar across his captor's face and back at the other with aqua hair before a thought struck him.

"Y-you're the M-M-Mac. . .D-D-Dougall brothers," he said in horror.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Ron. He's Harry," said Ron pointing to his younger brother. Harry gave a friendly wave that clashed with the intimidating and homicidal aura he presented.

"What do you want?" Ron chuckled at the question.

"I'm looking for information. I have an employer who wants information about a weapon and I hear that you're just the man the man to talk to," Ron said shaking him occasionally for emphasis.

"W-w-wh-what kinda weapon?"

"They call it the Warrior X9. The ultimate weapon that has every outlaw and bounty hunter looking for it. We hear that you know about it." Ron dropped him and he landed with a thud. Harry immediately put his castor gun to the man's bare temple, urging him to reveal information.

"Look man, I-I don't know m-m-much about it. I-I'm just as lost as you," said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, we're not lost," Harry interjected, pressing the barrel of the gun further into his temple. "We know you know you have valuable information that can help us. So talk. . . unless you want a hole in your head." A bead of sweat stung his vision and he caved.

"ALRIGHT! Alright, I know about the weapon," he huffed in panic. "It's supposed to be on here on Sentinel III, b-but rumor has it, it moved to Heifong. It's some kind of super weapon meant to protect the ultimate treasure."

"What's the treasure" asked Ron.

"I don't know." Ron put the gun in between the man's eyes.

"What's the treasure!"

"TH-THE GALACTIC LEYLINE!"

Both brothers halted their interrogation; they shared a glance and continued to press their subject. He continued without fail, "They knew if the Leyline ever disappeared it can always be relocated again. The weapon not only protects, but it can find it. . .l-like a G-GPS or something. It's got some dragonite core or something so it's basically invincible and shit, but that's all I know, I swear." The silence was met with the sound of the man's heavy breathing while the MacDougall brothers processed this newfound knowledge.

"Well, that wasn't so bad was it," Harry's voiced cut through the tense atmosphere like a silk blade.

"Hmm, interesting," said Ron, "thanks for the info," he nodded to Harry. Harry gave a cheery "bye, now," before he swiftly put his gun under the man's chin and fired. Blood splattered across Harry's clothes and face as the force of the gun blew the man back through multiple crates.

"Good thing you didn't wear your favorite shirt," Ron said nonchalantly wiping the small amount of brain matter that got on his shoulder. Both brothers left the warehouse in a wake of destruction via explosives. They drove off with the fiery furnace of fury in the rearview mirror.

"Well that went well," Ron mentioned as they made their way back to the limits of Locust City.

"Yeah, I guess," the younger replied. Harry leaned back as his mind wandered while watching the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The MacDougalls finally get introduced. I miss my baby boy Harry. Thanks for reading, leave a comment, and tune in next time.


End file.
